From The Beginning
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: The story of Rory and Jess from the start in Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy. Only each step of the way things go differently to how they did in the show. Starting with a different outcome to N&N, S&N. Please Read and REVIEW!:
1. Chapter 1

From the Beginning

A/N- I decided to write something which follows the series from the time Jess arrived, though each chapter will go differently than the episode did. Starting at the beginning with Nick and Nora, Sid and Nancy. Enjoy, and please review.

'Rory they'll be here any minute.' Lorelai called from the kitchen through to her daughter who was still studying.

'I'll be out in a minute, I just need to get this done.' Rory replied tapping incessantly on the keys of her laptop. A few seconds later Rory heard the knock at the door, peeking out her window she saw Luke standing on the porch, with a dark haired boy who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. She quickly went back to her work, saving the document and checking through it before planning to head out to join the others. More voices joined the conversation in the kitchen, most familiar to her, and they the occasional word from Jess. A minute later she felt his gaze on her, turning round she smiled up at him, his eyes settled on her face and stared unflinchingly, causing Rory's pulse to quicken a little.

'Hey, I'm Rory.'

'Yeah I figured.' He nodded, turning to her bookcase, Rory was both relieved and disappointed that his gaze had moved. Still she closed the laptop and stood up, calling to her mum that they'd join everyone in the lounge in a moment.

'Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics.' Jess commented, idly flicking through a copy of howl. Rory blushed a little.

'I read a lot.' Rory answered. 'Do you read much?'

'I guess.' Jess shrugged, scanning the familiar words of the book. Rory's face brightened up, stepping a little closer.

'What are you reading at the moment?' Rory asked.

'Anna Karenina.'

'Really? I love that book, it's one of my all time favourites.' Rory said picking up her copy. 'See it's basically falling apart.'

'So I see.' He smirked again at her clear love of literature.

'You could borrow that if you like.' Rory said seeing he was still holding Howl. He placed it on the side.

'No thanks.' He turned his attention to the window, as a loud burst of laughter came from the lounge. 'Those open?' He asked nodding toward the window.

'Yeah, you just have to unlatch them and push hard.' Rory replied, slightly confused.

'Shall we?'

'Shall we what?'

'Bail.'

'What? No! this is Stars Hollow, there's nowhere to bail to, the 24 hour market just closed.' Rory said to emphasis her point.

'So we'll walk around, sit on a bench and stare at our shoes.' Jess suggested. Rory laughed despite herself, but still shook her head.

'Look, Sookie's made a tonne of great food and I'm starving. It may not seem like it, but it'll be good, trust me.' Rory smiled.

'I don't even know you.'

'Well, don't I look trustworthy?' She asked smiling sweetly trying to convince him. He smirked at her, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

'Maybe…' He still sounded unsure.

'Listen I'll make you a deal, you come out and have some dinner, if you really hate it, then just turn to me and say something like, "So Rory is there anything to do around here?" and I will totally make up an excuse and we can bail.' Rory suggested. Jess thought it over for a second.

'Yeah go on then.' Jess said despite everything that was telling him to just leave, he went into the kitchen with her.

'You want a soda.'

'I'd prefer a beer.' He said seriously.

'Soda it is.' Rory handed him one, he smirked and followed her into the lounge.

'There you are, I thought you two had gotten lost or something.' Lorelai joked.

'No just talking.' Rory replied taking her seat and piling her plate high with food. Jess raised his eyebrow at the amount of food on her plate, the girls he'd known in New York were all airhead Barbie types who ate half a salad then complained about how fat they were. Rory caught his gaze and blushed.

'This is quite bad isn't it.' She stated, indicating her plate.

'No.' Jess replied taking some food of his own. Rory just smiled at him. The conversation moved at a quick pace, and Jess began feeling more and more uncomfortable, answering any question that was directed at him with a one word answer or a tic comment. After an hour of this nearly everyone at the table had taken a disliking to him, none more so than Lorelai. As another question was directed to him, he answered evasively and turned to Rory.

'So Rory what is there to do for fun in this town?' He asked, catching her eye, she knew this was his signal and put her fork down.

'Why don't I show you round.' Rory said standing up, 'That ok mum?'

'Uh…sure honey, just don't be long, it's a school night.' Lorelai said a little worried.

'Ok sure.' Rory said, pulling Jess out by the edge of his sleeve, into the cool night air.

'Thanks.' Jess said as they walked away from the house, he lit up a cigarette offering one to her.

'No thanks, and you're welcome.' She replied, 'You know smoking kills right.'

'Maybe I have a death wish.' Jess shrugged following her towards the town square.

'Hmm,' She looked at him through her eyelashes, he seemed so sad. 'You didn't want to be here did you.'

'Did have a choice.' Jess shrugged. 'My mum told me I was moving, Luke didn't bother checking in…that's life right.'

'It's not so bad, it'll take some getting used to but this place is kind of great.' Rory replied, 'The schools great and the people there, my best friend Lane goes there, it's great..' Rory said, but was cut off by Jess who was smirking.

'Says the girl who transferred schools.' Jess said, Rory blushed.

'That's just so I can get into Harvard.' Rory said. 'It's just more challenging.'

'Yeah, I can see how that would be appealing.' Jess shrugged, dropping the cigarette to the floor and putting it out.

'You know Taylor would lock you up for that.' Rory raised her eyebrows at him, but continued walking.

'Let him try.' Jess shrugged.

'You really don't care what people think do you.' Rory asked, not judgementally, just curious.

'People think what they like, doesn't matter what I do their opinions are already set, why should I bother trying to change it. It's hard to erase a first impression.' Jess replied.

'Yeah I guess it is.' Rory replied. 'So what's your first impression of me?' She asked with a smile.

'Oh I'm so not going there.'

'Go on! Tell me, if you do I'll tell you mine of you.' Rory promised, he looked at her for a moment. Giving in.

'Fine, when I first saw you I thought you were the typical good girl, school addict who'd be quite dull, and then…well then I saw your books and you grew more interesting. I guess I think you're unique.' He said looking away from her. She smiled up at him.

'When I first saw you I thought you looked like a bad boy from the city who wouldn't care about anything.'

'Looks like you got it right.' Jess smirked.

'No I think I got it all wrong.' Rory said smiling again. 'You're hard to work out, at first you seem so distant and angry, you don't talk much around the others, then you talk to me, and you read Tolstoy, but you hate school, you're a mystery.' Rory shrugged.

'I guess we both have more to us that we show at first.' Jess replied.

'Yeah. So basically we've walked round the whole town. I should probably be getting back, everyone will be gone by now.' Rory replied. 'I'll see you round.'

'Yeah.' Jess called after her, once she was out of sight he pulled out her copy of Howl from his pocket, taking the pencil from behind his ear, he headed to the bridge and began marking some notes down.

'Hey hun, good walk?' Lorelai asked, as she was clearing away plates. Rory was right, everyone had left and she was slightly relieved.

'Yeah.'

'I'm shocked, did you manage to get more than three words out of him?' Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'I did, we were talking the whole time.' Rory answered, she could tell that her mum didn't like Jess.

'That kid has some serious attitude. Oh and I heard him asking for a beer while the two of you were in the kitchen.' Lorelai said, duping the dirty dishes in the sink, and returning to the lounge, sitting on the couch.

'I think he was kidding.'

'Yeah right, you know Luke said he was sent here because he was getting into trouble in New York, though he wasn't sure what kind.'

'Why are you telling me all this again, you already told me when you said he was moving here.' Rory asked, standing up from her seat.

'I just want you to be careful, you two seemed to hit it off, I just don't think you should spend to much time with him.' Lorelai said.

'Don't you think you should give him a chance?'

'I will.' Lorelai said though she didn't sound too convincing.

'Mum!'

'I will.'

'Good, now I'm going to head to bed, I have a pop quiz tomorrow.'

'Aren't those supposed to be you know a surprise.' Lorelai asked.

'Yes, but Paris found out about it three days ago.' Rory laughed. 'Night Mum.'

'Night babe.'

Rory walked into her room and changed for bed, picking up her book and reading a little before falling asleep. Pleased she'd met someone who she could talk to about books.

A/N- Let me know what you think. Worth continuing?


	2. Presenting Lorelai Gilmore

From the Beginning

Chapter Two: Presenting Lorelai Gilmore

'A fan dance! Oh my goodness I thought that evening couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing!' Lorelai teased, as they walked down towards Luke's after her coming out ball. 'But just when it seems like it's reached it's height in embarrassment, and amusement for those watching, they make you do a fan dance. Oh and I have pictures.'

'Mum stop, it was so bad, remind me to never let grandma talk me into another one of those things. I mean look at me, I look like a giant ball of fluff.' Rory complained, pulling her denim jacket tighter around herself.

'Well I think you made a very beautiful ball of fluff.' Christopher chimes in.

'Says the guy who was stifling laughter through the whole dance.' Lorelai said poking his arm.

'Urg, I just want to forget this whole day.' Rory shook her head. Kicking a stone across the road.

'Luke's?' Lorelai questioned their little group.

'Yes! I need coffee and a burger.' Rory begged, she turned to the two guys trailing them. 'Coming?'

'No I think I'll head home and get out of this thing.' Dean said leaning down and kissing her quickly. 'Night everyone.' He called crossing the road and heading home.

'How about you?' Lorelai asked Christopher.

'Actually I think I'll head back to yours and get some sleep, I've got to leave early tomorrow.' Christopher replied.

'You'll wake me up to say goodbye right?' Rory asked hugging her dad.

'Course I will kiddo.' He replied, kissing her head. 'Now remember you're a lady now, you'll have act like one.'

'Sure that's likely.' She laughed. 'I'm going to order.'

'I'll catch you up babe, get me coffee, burger, fries, onion rings, and a slice of cherry pie.' Lorelai said.

Rory nodded her head and pushed the door to the diner open. Spotting Luke she raises one hand in greeting and smiles, he comes over less than a minute later ready to take her order.

'have fun tonight?' Luke asked after he'd taken the order.

'Define fun.' Rory rolled her eyes as her mum came in and threw herself into a seat dramatically.

'Uh such a long night. I should never stay in a room with my mother for that long, especially with young girls doing fan dances.' She glances at Luke, 'Don't ask. I swear if I hear her say "That should have been you" one more stupid time I'll…'

'Mum chill, at least you didn't have to wear a ridiculous dress and take part in said fan dance.' Rory joked.

'You have a point…oh…ah Luke.' Lorelai says her voice lifting in amusement as she spots Jess walking into the diner from the apartment dressed in one of Luke's shirts and a backwards baseball cap. Luke follows her gaze and growls.

'What are you wearing?' Luke demands.

'Sorry? I thought this was the uniform.' Jess smirks, glancing over at Rory. 'Going to the ball Cinderella?'

Lorelai glares at him, but Rory just smiled and accepts the coffee he pours into her cup.

'Just got home.' She replies.

'Nice dress.' Jess smirks again, clearly teasing her.

'Nice shirt.' She shoots back.

'Touché.' he laughs, his eyes catching hers, 'So you find your prince?'

'She already had one.' Lorelai comments coldly.

'Is that so, you didn't say.' Jess said again locking eyes with her.

'Didn't I? well I do, I mean not a prince obviously because that would be a little hard to believe, there aren't many princes in Stars Hollow, or you know any, In America probably, though maybe there's one visiting, still..' She rambles on, brushing her hair from her face. 'What I mean is I have a…uh…'

'Boyfriend?' He questions, smirking at how flustered she's getting while explaining this. Lorelai watches them both with a mix of fascination and confusion.

'Yeah a boyfriend, Dean that's his name, Dean.'

'Huh.'

'Yeah so…oh foods here, so I guess I should…eat.' Rory thanks Luke for the food.

'Sure.' Jess replied backing away. 'Oh,' He calls back, she lifts her head to meet his gaze, 'Don't spill it on your dress Cinderella.'

'What makes you think I'm Cinderella?' Rory asks after a minute, Jess looks up from his book.

'The dress, the ball…sort of screams Disney Princess.' Jess shrugs.

'And you think Cinderella suits me best?'

'No, actually not at all, far too domestic.' He laughs. 'You're Belle.'

'She reads a lot.'

'So do you.' He replies, disappearing behind the curtain again.

'How did you make him say that many words?' Luke asked in disbelief. Rory just shrugged and went back to her food.

'So kid what do you think, a life of balls and fan dances for you?' Lorelai questioned.

'Uh no. I think I will definitely steer clear of the balls, especially ones where I have to where ridiculous dresses and dance about like an idiot.' Rory laughed. 'Still it was nice to make grandma happy, even if she didn't get to enjoy it as much as she'd hoped.'

'I know, how weird was all that stuff with her and your grandpa. I thought she was going to start throwing the babies breath at him.' Lorelai laughed.

'I hope everything's ok.'

'Oh hun, I'm sure it is, they'll sort it out, they always do.' Lorelai reassured.

'Yeah but they've never fought like that before, in front of all their friends. It was pretty bad.'

'Hmm, well I bet by the time we go over there on Friday they'll have sorted everything out. My parents have been together too long to let this get between them.' Lorelai answered. 'Ok, so what'd you think, home to bed? Or we could rent a movie.'

'Ooh tough choice.' Rory considered. 'Oh but dad's staying on the couch, he'll be asleep already.'

'Shoot, alright bed it is I guess.' Lorelai complained.

'At least I'll be able to take off this dress.' Rory said. 'Bye Luke, oh say bye to Jess for me ok?'

'Uh yeah sure, night.' Luke replied.

A/N- Sorry it's shorter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

From the Beginning

Chapter Three: Like Mother, Like Daughter

A/N- So sorry this has taken me so long to update, I feel terrible but I've been busy then on holiday and focusing on my new R/J story Amazing Journey. But here it is. You know the drill read and review.

Rory stomped into the diner and threw her bag to the floor a little violently, taking the stool next to her mum, her angry display had grabbed the attention of Lorelai, Luke and Jess and about a dozen town members who were currently in the diner.

'Everything alright hun?' Lorelai asked.

'The school counsellor asked to see me today!' Rory announced. 'Jess could you get me some coffee please.' She added catching his eye, he nodded and poured her a cup, hanging round closer than he needed to because he was intrigued to see where this was headed.

'What? Why?' Lorelai asked confused.

'She thinks I'm a loner.' Rory said angrily.

'But you don't have a long matrix coat, or a mysterious backpack.' Lorelai said in annoyed shock.

'That's what I said.' Rory replied downing her coffee, Jess stepped forward and refilled it.

'And what did she say?' Lorelai questioned.

'That loners come in many shapes and forms and I need to socialise more, and if I don't it could hurt my chances of getting into Harvard!' Rory said her voice raising a little.

'That's ridiculous, you have friends. Just because they don't go to the same school as you doesn't mean that you don't have any.' Lorelai said folding her arms over her chest.

'I know! I told her that but apparently they are so close minded that they don't believe it unless they see it with their own judgemental eyes.' Rory said crossly. 'Maybe I am though, maybe their right, maybe I do need to socialise more.'

'No! Rory I won't have them make you question who you are. You know what I'm going down there tomorrow and they'll regret ever making these accusations.' Lorelai said angrily. 'You going to be ok? Because I need to get back to the inn. You could come with me?'

'Uh I'm fine, I think I'll hang out here, get something to eat.' Rory replied. 'Then I have some homework to do.'

'Ok hun well then I'll meet you here for dinner tonight, say at eight?' Lorelai asked.

'Ok, bye.' Rory smiled, turning round to face Jess.

'You want to order?' Jess asked.

'Yeah I guess.' Rory said still feeling a little down. 'I'll just get a burger and some fries.'

'I thought you were having dinner with your mum.' Jess questioned.

'I am.' She said. 'I eat a lot.'

'Ok.' He smirked at her and got her order ready. A few minutes later he returned refilling her coffee and giving her the burger and fries, and a slice of cherry pie.

'I didn't order that.' Rory said nodding at the pie.

'Figured you could use some cheering up.' Jess shrugged. 'On the house.'

She smiled at him happily, watching as he walked away to refill more coffee.

'So word on the street is you were busted at school last night.' Jess said falling into step with Rory as she walked down the street.

'As usual word on the street has it right.' Rory sighed, blushing slightly.

'You know I never had you pegged as a breaking into school kind of girl.' he smirked again and she hit him slightly.

'Well I'm a very complicated girl.' Rory replied rolling her eyes.

'So I'm starting to realise.' Jess laughed. 'So was this all part of the making friends thing?'

'Yes, stupid Chilton. They tell me to make friends and when I do it happens to be this stupid secret club thing and I end up being kidnapped and taken to the school where I get busted.' Rory crosses her arms over her chest.

'Jeez, I hope you yelled at them for that one. I would have.' Jess replied.

'I actually did, I yelled at the headmaster.' Rory blushed.

'I'm impressed.' Jess laughed. 'Didn't think you had it in you.'

'Yeah well…' Rory trailed off as she spotted Dean, Jess noticed this and stopped in his tracks, he guess the tall figure approaching was the boyfriend and he didn't feel like meeting him.

'I should get back to work.' Jess said, placing a hand on her arm, not really aware he was doing it. 'Catch you later.'

'Yeah ok.' Rory replied, feeling butterflies in her stomach when he touched her arm, he let go and walked in the opposite direction back to the diner.

'Hey.' Dean leaned down and kissed her. 'Who was that?'

'Uh Jess, Luke's nephew.' Rory replied.

'Oh yeah, I heard he was coming.' Dean replied. 'Why'd he run off in such a hurry?'

'Had to get back to work.' Rory explained, though she didn't quite believe his excuse.

A/N- Hope you like it, please review. I will try and update again tomorrow, or at very, very latest the end of the week.


	4. The ins and outs of Inns

From the Beginning

Chapter Four: The ins and outs of Inns

She's trying not to laugh as Taylor rants to her and her mother about the fake murder that is still visible despite Dean scrubbing at it for the best part of the day. She knows that she shouldn't laugh, but she is struggling to remain calm as he carries on about it being a gross crime on their community, and talking about the dangers and implications of a stunt like this.

At first she had been mad about it, because from the moment she saw it she knew who was responsible, and then Taylor started attacking Luke about it and she'd been mad and yelled at him, but for some reason that she didn't want to think about, despite yelling at him and being angry at him, a few minutes of talking, no yelling at him, and he'd managed to make her smile. How was it he could manage that? She shook her head and tried to pay attention to Taylor, finding it hard as her mind wandered back to Jess, who had fixed the toaster, claiming it wasn't him but she knew it was, she knew why he'd done it, because her words had affected him and he'd realised that Luke was getting it in the neck because of him, he's decided to help out, and maybe just maybe, he's done it because of her. No! She stopped her thoughts angrily, she shouldn't be thinking like that because she shouldn't want Jess to be nice to people because of her, she shouldn't want him to care that much, not that he did. Her thoughts were a mess as she slowly trailed behind her mother, after finally escaping from Taylor's rant.

'Hey, Hi, Hello? Anyone in there?' Lorelai waved a hand in front of her daughters face.

'Oh sorry, zoned out there.' Rory snapped out of her thoughts about the somewhat awkward meeting between Jess and Dean the previous day, she smiled up at her mum. 'What were you saying?'

'I was asking you what you think Taylor would do if there was a real murder outside his store.' Lorelai said as they sat at the counter in Luke's.

'If Kirk doesn't stop changing his mind about his order you may just find out.' Luke growled.

'Ooh someone's in a good mood.' Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah well you'd be in a good mood too if you'd had Taylor in and out all day, Kirk refusing to make a simple decision, and someone…' Here he raised his eyes to the ceiling indicating the apartment. 'Sitting upstairs all morning claiming to be sick.'

'Jess is sick?' Rory asked a little too fast.

'No, at least I doubt it, but somehow he managed to get me to let him stay home from school, I don't think he's actually sick.' Luke replied. 'What'll you have.'

'Oh I think I'll need a minute.' Lorelai said, pretending to study the menu, she put on a high voice and fluttered her eye lashes. 'There are just so many choices, how ever will I decide?'

'You'll decide in the next minute or you can eat at Al's.' Luke said seriously.

'Burger, fries, onion rings and a chocolate sundae.' Lorelai said dropping the menu, the thought of eating at Al's not appealing tonight. 'And keep the coffee coming until I'm so hyped up that I can run home.'

'I'll have burger, chilli fries, lemon pie and coffee.' Rory replied. 'Can I go upstairs? Jess promised to lend me a book and uh I was just going to get it…' Rory trailed off, hoping the excuse sounded believable. Luke nodded his head.

'Be quick hun, food will be here soon.' Lorelai said as her daughter disappeared behind the curtain, taking the stairs two at a time she knocked on the door, not getting an answer she opened the door and went inside.

'You look awful!' Rory said rushing to Jess who was lying on his bed propped up by some pillows, books all around him. His face was grey in colour, his eyes looked bloodshot and his hair messier than usual.

'Gee thanks, you're no supermodel either.' He shot back, though if he was honest she looked beautiful as she approached in her school uniform.

'What's wrong?' Rory asked clearly concerned, he could get used to the new caring side to her, especially if she was caring about him.

'I'm sick.' He shrugged. 'Luke doesn't believe me.'

'Yeah I know.' She sat on the edge of his bed and rested her hand on his forehead. 'Jess you're burning up! Didn't Luke take your temperature?'

'I don't think he knows how.' Jess scoffed.

'What are the symptoms?' Rory asked standing up and going to the kitchen, getting a glass of water from the cooler in the fridge and bringing it back to him.

'Headache, can't stomach food, dizziness when I stand, and keep going hot and cold.' Jess rattled off, trying not to sound as if he were complaining, he wanted her to be concerned, but not to think he was a wimp.

'You've got a fever.' Rory said, 'I need to give you something to bring the fever down, where's the medicine cabinet?'

'I don't know if we have one.' Jess replied, sitting up a little more only to have a sharp pain in his head and drop back down again, heightening Rory's obvious concern. She jumped to her feet and searched the apartment, finding only some cold capsules that were out of date. She flew down the stairs, after giving Jess instructions to stay still.

'Luke!' Rory yelled bursting into the diner.

'Yeah?' Luke asked confused at her sudden angry appearance.

'Jess is really sick up there. He's not faking! He has a really bad fever, he can't keep any food down and I think he's dehydrated.' Rory rattled off. 'You didn't even check if he was actually sick.'

'Rory hun it's ok, I'm sure Luke did what he thought was best.' Lorelai tried to calm her daughter.

'Yeah maybe, but he's really sick and you've got no medicine or anything, so I need stuff ok?' Rory grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and scribbled a list of items she needed, handing it to Luke before racing back up the stairs, finding Jess on the floor.

'I told you not to move.' She reprimanded.

'Sorry, it was getting to hot I was just trying to open a window.' Jess replied, she sighed and put her arms round him, helping him to stand, he swayed a little so she tightened her grip.

'Ok now?' She asked, he smiled slightly.

'Yeah.' He said slowly as she helped him back into bed, handing him the water.

'Drink that.' She insisted. 'And no more getting out of bed, if you need something ask me.'

'Jeez you're bossy.' He smirked, pleased that she intended on staying for a while.

'You have no idea, now lay back.' She instructed, pushing the windows open and turning on an old fan she found. 'I'm going to try and get your fever down.' She said filling a bowl with cold water and bringing it over, with a flannel. She dipped the flannel into the water then applied it to his forehead.

'Better?' She asked as he closed his eyes.

'Much.' He said sleepily.

'Is there anything else you need?' Rory asked. 'I could put the TV on, or some music. You could read, you want a book?'

'No thanks, the noise hurts my head, and I can't focus on the words.' Jess said quietly.

'Sorry, I should stop talking and let you rest.' Rory reprimanded herself for not thinking about that before.

'No, I like talking to you.' Jess replied, to delirious with fever to tell what he was saying. A few minutes Luke returned with Lorelai in tow, and handed over the bag of things.

'I'm sorry Jess, I really didn't think you were that sick.' Luke said guiltily.

'Mm not your fault…' Jess said. 'Liz wouldn't of…'

'What's he saying?' Luke asked in confusion.

'I think he's a little out of it.' Lorelai said watching Jess mumble. 'Fever can make you a little delirious, Rory had one once and she started talking about pink elephants.'

'Jess! Jess I need you to focus on me ok?' Rory said trying to get his attention, at the sound of her voice he turned to her and tried to focus on her face.

'Rory?' He asked. She looked at him worriedly, a few minutes ago he'd seemed completely coherent and now he was in and out of it.

'Yeah I'm here. Jess I need you to sit up, so on the count of three ok, one, two, three.' She slipped her arm round his back and supported his weight. 'Swallow these.' She handed him two pills and then the water, he did what he was told then fell back onto the pillows, sweat pouring down his face. She took the flannel again and tried to cool him.

'Try and rest.' Rory soothed.

'Mmk…Thanks.' He said shutting his eyes and sleeping.

'Hun what can I do?' Lorelai asked once he was asleep, Rory looked up at Luke and Lorelai, forgetting they'd been standing there.

'Uh nothing, I got it. You needed to get back to the inn, and Luke you've got a diner full of people, it'll be dinner rush soon. I've got this.' Rory replied turning back to Jess.

'Are you sure?' Luke asked still feeling awful for not believing Jess.

'Uh-huh.' Rory smiled.

'Ok well I'll come up and check on him in half an hour of so.' Luke replied, as the older two returned to the diner. Leaving Rory to care for Jess.

A/N- hope you like it, please review.


	5. The ins and outs of Inns Part Two

A/N- I just felt that this episode wasn't complete, so I decided to continue it and write a part two. Please review.

From the Beginning

Chapter Five: The ins and outs of Inns Part Two

Jess' eyes opened, blinking a few times as he did. Memories of what had happened were hazy at best, he remembered being ill and passing out, but after that nothing. There was a glass of water at his side that he didn't remember getting. It had been light outside last he remembered but now it was dark, the only light coming from a small desk lamp that he usually used to read by when Luke was sleeping. Sitting up a little he looked at the chair that had been pulled alongside his bed, in it was Rory, reading one of his books which explained why the light was on. Her eyes lifted and a smile spread across her face as her blue eyes met his own.

'You're still here?' He asked, vaguely remembering her coming into the apartment earlier and trying to find him some medicine, it was then that he noticed the little table full of medications, flannels, and food.

'Where else would I be?' Rory asked lightly. His thoughts drifted quickly to her boyfriend but he decided to let it go as he heard her speak again. 'How you feeling?' She asked leaning forward and placing a hand on his forehead, then picking up a thermometer from the table and taking his temperature properly by putting it in his mouth. Pulling it out and looking at the numbers.

'Better.' She smiled dropping it back onto the table, she leaned back in her seat and watched him carefully. 'You were pretty out of it for a while.'

'How long have you been here?' Jess asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, she jumped up and helped him prop himself up, adjusting his pillows.

'Uh since about five this afternoon and it's now..' She glanced at the clock on the wall across the apartment. '11.32'

'You didn't have to stay.' Jess said grateful that she had.

'I know, but I didn't want to leave you alone when you were that sick and I got the idea that Luke has never really dealt with sickness before, he got pretty freaked out.' She said, 'He's sitting downstairs with my mum.'

'Ah.' Jess nodded. 'Sorry if I was any trouble.'

'Nah, you mainly slept. Woke up a couple of times and mumbled stuff, nothing coherent really.' She said turning away and going to the fridge to get more water. Not mentioning that he'd mentioned her name more than once. 'But your fever seems to have broken and you seem to be making sense now.' She said handing him the water. 'Do you think you could eat something?'

'Uh yeah probably.' Jess nodded.

'That's good, ok I got a bunch of stuff but I think we'll start with crackers because they are plain and that'll be good.' She reached for the packet from the little table and opened it up, handing the packet to him.

'Thanks.' Jess said after he'd finished eating a couple of crackers.

'There only crackers. No big deal.' Rory said brushing some hair from her face.

'No I mean for staying with me, no ones ever done that before when I got sick.' Jess said. Rory looked at him sadly, taking his hand as the door was pushed open.

'Hun, I've convinced Luke to take the next shift because you have school tomorrow and it's getting really late, and before you resist once again this is not up for discussion, so stop staring at Jess while he sleeps and get your things…oh…uh Jess you're awake.' Lorelai said trailing off as her eyes rested on the two of them, Jess smirking. Lorelai rolled her eyes, he seemed to be on the mend.

'Sure am.' Jess said, looking over to Rory who looked embarrassed.

'His fever broke and I got him to eat something.' Rory said letting go of his hand and standing up, she turned to Jess. 'Get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow after school to see how you are.' She said grabbing her things and leaving the apartment. Walking quickly through the streets of stars hollow toward their house.

'Rory! Rory slow down!' Lorelai called, walking faster to catch up with her daughter. Rory didn't stop till she'd reached the house and sat on the couch.

'Rory, care to explain what all that was about this afternoon? I couldn't ask you there because of Luke but seriously you barely know that kid and from what I've seen and heard he's not all that great, so tell me why it is you were glued to his side all afternoon and half the night.' Lorelai said dropping onto the couch.

'He was sick.' Rory said shrugging her shoulders. 'And he's my friend.'

'Honey friends of yours have been sick before, you've never turned into a carer for them, so what made you so eager to play nurse this time.' Lorelai asked.

'Because he didn't have anyone else there, the only person he has here is Luke and he was busy and freaked out and so I was there and I wanted to be there and…why is it such a big deal?' Rory asked frustrated.

'Because it just is!' Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air. 'I don't like how close your getting. I mean any other person would have given him something to bring the fever down and let him sleep, but you stayed there for hours.'

'I wanted to make sure he was ok.' Rory replied. 'That's what you do with friends, you make sure they are ok.'

'Yeah you do, but you don't have to sit with them while they sleep for hours. Honey be careful, you have a boyfriend.' Lorelai said warningly.

'What does this have to do with Dean?' Rory said getting to her feet.

'You're just getting really close to Jess, and I want you to watch that, maybe back off for a little.' Lorelai suggested.

'Mum just because I'm friends with Jess and wanted to make sure he was going to be ok before I left, does not mean that I've forgotten I have a boyfriend, it doesn't mean I'm going to fall for Jess, he's a friend!' Rory said walking into the kitchen.

'You're sure?' Lorelai asked.

'Yes I'm sure. I love Dean.' Rory said firmly.

'Ok then, just tone down the nurse stuff.' Lorelai said. 'Speaking of Dean called earlier when I was here. I took three messages which I wrote down and put on your bed, and there are another six on the machine he left after I stopped answering.' Lorelai said. 'Call him.'

'It's pretty late.' Rory said. 'I don't want to wake his family, I'll call him in the morning.'

'k hun.' Lorelai nodded. 'Goodnight sweets.'

'Night.' Rory hugged her mum then went into her room. Her mind racing, trying to figure out why she had spent the whole afternoon and half the night with Jess, she closed her eyes.

'We're just friends.' She whispered into the darkness, pushing herself away from the door she got changed and went to sleep.

A/N- Ok that completes this episode, hope you liked it, please review.


	6. Run Away, Little Boy

A/N- Sorry this has taken so long, please review.

From the Beginning

Chapter Six: Run away, Little Boy

'Having teeth pulled out, running twenty miles in the snow, being forced to eat nothing but vegetables for a week, being banned from coffee for a month, breaking a bone.' Rory rambled as she stormed into the almost empty diner, the two tourists sat in the corner looked at her with a confused gaze, as she slumped onto a stool at the counter, Jess smirked at her and handed her some coffee.

'Nice list, what's it for?' Jess asked, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning forward slightly.

'Oh that's just a list of all the things I would rather be doing right now.' Rory replied. 'I can't go back out there.'

'Why? What's going on?' Jess asked.

'My schools putting on Romeo and Juliet as a class assignment, each group gets given a scene and they can act it out in any style they want, we have the death scene, and Paris chose to do it traditionally, we're rehearsing in Patty's and Tristan, you remember I told you about him, well he's playing Romeo and of course I'm Juliette! Anyway he's being an idiot and Dean's watching and making me nervous because he just keeps glaring at Tristan, I swear I cannot go back over there.'

'I could come over with you.' Jess suggested. Rory raised an eyebrow.

'How is that suppose to help?' Rory asked.

'Think about it, Dean will be too busy glaring at me to glare at Tristan, I also know the play pretty well, I could be like a director or something.' Jess smirked.

'I think Paris would kill you if you tried to take over, she'd freak out and storm off.' Rory started smiling, 'She'd storm off and give up on rehearsals, you're a genius, come on, hurry!'

'Luke I'm taking a break.' Jess called, being dragged out by Rory across into Miss Patty's.

'What's he doing here?' Paris and Dean both demanded at the same time.

'Wow, what a welcome, I'm flattered.' Jess smirked, Rory slapped his arm lightly.

'Jess is here to watch, and help out a little.' Rory replied.

'Whatever.' Paris sighed, 'Rory get back into position, I want to see you die properly this time.'

'Ok Paris.' Rory went back over to her position, lying down on the raised table and Tristan came over.

'Ok Tristan pick up where we left off before Rory ran out of here.' Paris snapped.

'True apothecary, thy drugs are quick, and thus with a kiss, I die.' Tristan spoke the words, then turned back to Paris.

'What are you doing! Kiss her!' Paris yelled.

'I'm just not feeling it, this scene doesn't feel authentic, I think she should cry.' Tristan folded his arms across his chest.

'Jeez.' Jess mumbled.

'Nobody wants your input.' Dean glared at Jess. 'Why don't you just leave.'

'Nah, I'm good here, but if it bothers you, why don't you leave.' Jess replied, 'Oh and take that guy with you, since apparently he doesn't have a clue how to act.'

'Well if you think your so amazing, then you try.' Tristan shouted, walking away and leaning his back against the wall of the studio.

'Can't hurt, let's face it, I won't be worse than you.' Jess shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Rory.

'What are you doing?' Rory whispered.

'Acting, you wanted this thing over with, trust me this will do it.' Jess replied.

'Can you just get it over with so the people actually in the scene can rehearse.' Paris demanded.

'As you wish.' Jess smirked. 'Play along ok.' He whispered to Rory.

'True apothecary, thy drugs are quick, and thus with a kiss, I die.' Jess recited the lines flawlessly, drawing a hush over the room as he bent down and gently kissed Rory. Nobody noticed that she kissed him back, before he pulled away and fell as if dead, on the floor.

'Why doesn't he go to our school?' Paris yelled, then turned to Tristan, 'See that's how it's suppose to be done!'

'I'm done with this, I'm out.' Tristan stormed off down the street.

'We sort of have plans.' Madeline said hopping up from her seat, followed by Louise.

'But we're not done!' Paris yelled.

'What's the point, nobody's going to do the scene as well as he just did, and our actual Romeo is gone.' Louise replied.

'Fine! Go! We'll just fail the assignment.' Paris yelled.

'We won't fail Paris.' Rory shook her head, moving off the table and helping Jess up. Dean glared at him.

'We'll rehearse again tomorrow.' Paris said storming out, followed by the rest of the group.

'My job is done.' Jess whispered in her ear, smirking as he walked back to the diner.

'What was that?' Dean demanded.

'What do you mean?'

'You just kissed Jess in front of a room full of people!' Dean shouted.

'Dean we were acting the scene, it was just acting.' Rory defended.

'He's not even at your school!' Dean yelled.

'He was helping out, showing Tristan how it's meant to be done.' Rory replied.

'It wasn't any of his business, why did you bring him over here?' Dean asked.

'Because I thought he could get the rehearsals to end, and he did so it worked.' Rory explained.

'And that was it? That little stunt, you just wanted to get out of rehearsals?' Dean asked cooling off a little.

'That was it.' Rory nodded.

'Ok then, do you want to come over for dinner? My mom's making pot roast'

'Oh I can't, I promised my mom I'd be home straight after rehearsals, she's been calling people all day trying to find out where that late wedding gift came from and she's probably about ready to lose it.' Rory replied. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' She kissed Dean then walked back home.

'Rory? Honey is that you? Because I think the ice cream maker is staring at me, I'm pretty sure it knows it's an illegal gift which should be returned, it's judging me.' Lorelai called, coming out into the hall where Rory was staring blankly into space, her back rested against the door, and a faint smile on her face.

'Earth to Rory.' Lorelai shook a hand in front of her face, finally getting her attention. 'Hun are you ok?'

'Hmm what, oh yeah I'm fine, and I'm pretty sure the ice cream maker isn't staring at you.' Rory answered, pushing herself away from the door.

'So how was rehearsal? Did Dean stay the whole time? Did you have to kiss Tristan in front of him? Did his head explode? Did Paris' head explode?' Lorelai asked.

'Nobody's head exploded, Dean stayed the whole time and he did not look happy, I didn't kiss Tristan because he was messing around and wouldn't finish the scene, so then Jess,' Rory began, being cut off by Lorelai.

'Jess? Jess was there?' Lorelai asked.

'Oh right I didn't mention that, yeah I went over to the diner because things were just so tense at Patty's and I was talking to Jess, and he said he could make the rehearsals end sooner than planned, so I got him to come over.' Rory explained.

'Ok, now I'm filled in what were you going to say?'

'Um well Jess said he's show Tristan how it was suppose to be done, and Paris was so stressed that she let him, so me and Jess acted the scene, and he did it well which made Tristan mad and he left, which made Madeline and Louise want to leave and I think Brad was pleased to get out alive, and so Paris said we could end it early and rehearse more tomorrow.' Rory rambled.

'You and Jess acted the death scene in Romeo and Juliette? You kissed Jess? In front of Dean? Are you sure no heads exploded?' Lorelai was taken back, of all the things she thought could have happened, this was the least likely.

'Yes we acted the death scene, yes we kissed, well he kissed I was dead, and yes it was in front of Dean and he was mad at first but I explained it was just acting and so his head remained unexploded.' Rory replied.

'Drama!' Lorelai flopped back against the couch cushions. 'So that starry eyed, daydream look you had on your face when you walked in, that wasn't because Jess kissed you right?'

'Of course not!' Rory defended.

'And it was just acting? And it was just him kissing you?' Lorelai questioned.

'Yes, it was acting.' Rory replied, blushing slightly.

'Ok then, I cannot believe Jess acted out a scene from Romeo and Juliette.' Lorelai scoffed.

'He was actually really good, Paris was annoyed that he doesn't go to Chilton.' Rory laughed. 'So what's for dinner?'

'I don't know, but we need to go out for it because the ice cream machine is freaking me out.' Lorelai said getting to her feet and walking out the front door.

A/N- Reviews are encouraged.


	7. The Bracebridge Dinner

A/N- I've been looking forward to writing this one : ) Sorry it took so long, I've been swamped at Uni. Reviews as always are encouraged and a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot.

From the Beginning

Chapter Seven: The Bracebridge Dinner

The guests had been roaming around the inn for a while and for most of the time Rory had been with Dean and his sister, though she couldn't help but glance over at Jess more often than she should, each time she did he was looking her way and caught her eye but they'd not had a chance to talk alone since the rehearsal.

'I guess I'm spoken for.' Dean's voice snapped her out of her daydream and she turned to face him, trying to work out what he was saying; a quick assessment of the room told her that Lorelai had just announced the carriage rides and Clara pulling at Dean's sleeve led her to the conclusion that Dean was telling her they couldn't ride together in the sleigh.

'That's ok I'll ride solo.' Rory smiled feeling guilty that she hadn't been listening to her boyfriend. Dean was dragged off and slowly the room emptied, until she walked outside and climbed into a waiting sleigh, the driver pulled away and just as he did Jess jumped in from the side.

'What are you doing?' Rory asked jumping slightly as she sat alongside her though a faint smile played on her lips and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

'You're a tough girl to get alone.' Jess said leaning back against the cushions.

'Oh you've been trying to get me alone? Well sorry to ruin it for you but there's still the driver.' Rory said putting some of the blanket over Jess, her hand brushing against his, she pulled it back quickly. 'Oh I forgot I'm mad at you.'

'What'd I do?' Jess asked innocently though he could guess where this was going.

'You got into a fight at school, why were you fighting?'

'Because Chuck Prespby's a jerk.' Jess shrugged his shoulders.

'You were fighting Chuck Prespby?' Rory asked, Jess nodded his head watching her carefully. 'He is a jerk.'

'Yeah.' Jess nodded. Rory turned away from him wishing she could have stayed mad at him because that was much a safer feeling.

'So, are you going home for winter break?' Rory asked.

'Nope, my mom didn't want me to.' Jess said clenching and unclenching his fists.

'I don't believe that.' Rory said, 'You must have misunderstood.'

'Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay here for the break; it wasn't his idea.'

'I'm sorry.' Rory said sadly, she'd known what it was like to feel abandoned by a parent. 'My dad wants me to come stay with him.'

'Do you want to go?' Jess asked.

'I'm not sure, me and my mom had all these plans but part of me thinks that I'm already best friends with my mom and yet I hardly know my dad, and he's really trying to make an effort, but he's got this new girlfriend I'm just really confused.' Rory shook her head.

'What does Dean think you should do?' Jess asked through gritted teeth.

'He doesn't know yet.' Rory replied looking down at her feet wondering why she found it so easy to talk to Jess about things.

'Can we pull over.' Jess said to the driver who obliged and Jess jumped down.

'Where are you going?' Rory asked with wide eyes. Jess smirked up at her innocent face and held out his arms to help her down.

'Come and see.' Jess said, hesitantly she stepped forward and Jess placed his hands on her waist lifting her down, setting her down on the ground they stood close together, Rory caught her breath as her eyes locked onto his; pushing him away gently she broke eye contact and let him lead her towards the bridge.

'What are we doing here?' Rory asked looking over the frozen lake and the snow covered ground, it looked beautiful.

'I wanted to speak to you alone.' Jess said looking at the ground. Rory crossed her arms over her chest and stayed back from him, keeping her expression calm.

'What about?' Rory asked, he looked up at her and caught her gaze which she was unable to break.

'You kissed me back.' Jess said in a low voice, Rory struggled to find a response.

'We were acting.' Rory shrugged her shoulders.

'You were meant to be dead.' Jess pointed out.

'Well…I don't know what you want me to say.' Rory said backing away a little. 'I have a boyfriend.'

'Yeah and that's something I've been wondering about, why are you with Dean? You don't seem to have anything in common, what do you talk to him about?'

'Everything…just…everything.' Rory said defensively.

'Except your plans for the winter break.' Jess countered.

'I didn't get a chance to tell him.' Rory said though she knew that wasn't true and that Jess would see straight through it.

'You've spent hours with him this evening and you couldn't find a minute to tell him, though five minutes with me and you've told me.' Jess said raising his voice slightly.

'What's your point?' Rory demanded. 'I may have kissed you back but I was just caught up in the scene, I was acting. You said to play along so I did, that's all it was…I mean, wasn't it?'

'Yeah that's all it was.' Jess said roughly walking away back to the inn. Rory sighed and headed back to the sleigh to ride back to the inn. Huddling under the covers she tried to work out if Jess had possibly meant the kiss as more than acting.

The loud screech of the fire alarm sounded through the inn just after 3am. Lorelai woke with a start and groaned before sliding out of bed wondering briefly why Rory's bed was empty, it hadn't been when she'd gone to sleep. Wrapping herself in her dressing gown she opened her door to reset the faulty fire alarm which was always going off, and was shocked to find smoke filling the halls, panic spread through her quickly and she started banging on all the doors getting everyone out of the inn, always thinking about Rory and wondering where she was.

Once everyone was outside she scanned the crowds, tears filling her eyes partly from the thick smoke coming from the inn and partly because there was no sign of Rory. She ran up to Luke and clung to his arm.

'Luke I can't find Rory! She wasn't in our room when the fire started, I don't know where she is.' Lorelai broke down, Luke panicked and looked through the crowds of people, Dean was standing nearby and started calling for her.

'Oh no!' Jess shouted throwing his book to the ground.

'What is it?' Lorelai asked wide eyed as he ran towards the inn.

'She's still inside.' Jess called over his shoulder dodging the firemen who tried to stop him rushing inside the building. He'd remembered her once telling him that whenever she was upset or had gotten into a fight with someone, she would go to the library at the inn. He knew instantly that this was where she would be, so pushing his way into the building which was being consumed by flames, he used a table cloth to cover his mouth and made his way towards the library, having to jump over some flames to get there. Sure enough Rory was curled up on the floor near a bookcase, his heart started beating a little faster as he sunk down next to her, giving her mouth to mouth since she wasn't breathing, she started coughing and opened her eyes seeing Jess holding her in his arms.

'What's going on?' Rory asked, clinging to him trying to get her breath back but the smoke was too thick. Jess hushed her and gave her the cloth to cover her mouth.

'Can you walk?' Jess asked her, she nodded her head and clung to him as he led her across the burning room, but before they could make it to the door the ceiling caved in and blocked their exit. Rory screamed and jumped back.

'Where are they?' Lorelai sunk to the ground crying being held by Luke, both of them and Dean had been held back by the firemen from rushing after Jess into the building to find Rory.

'They'll be ok.' Luke said though he was worried himself for the girl he saw as a daughter and his nephew.

'What's going on?' Lorelai asked a passing fireman.

'The entrance to the library is blocked and the flames are too big for it to be safe, we need to get the fire under control before we can go back in.'

'Jess what are you doing?' Rory asked as he walked away from her.

'I'm going to try and get to the window.' Jess replied pushing dodging the fire which was coming into the room making it nearly impossible to reach the small window which was high up on the wall, he placed a chair by the window and stood on it pushing it open.

'Will you be able to climb through if I lift you up?' Jess asked doubtfully. Rory shook her head.

'The window's too small.' Rory said coughing, backing further into the room. 'Jess watch out!' Rory screamed as a beam feel from the ceiling, Jess jumped out of the way though the path to the window was now blocked. Rory cried against his shoulder, fear rising up in her. Jess wrapped his arms around her.

'Thank you for coming back for me.' Rory said quietly.

'Anytime.' He replied. 'I'm going to get you out of here.' He promised. 'We'll be ok.'

'If we don't Jess…It meant something to me, the kiss you were right I did kiss you back and I wasn't acting.' Rory said her eyes shining with tears.

'Why are you telling me this now?' Jess asked.

'Because if we die in here I want you to know that it wasn't just acting, I felt something.' Rory said through her tears.

'We're going to be fine.' Jess promised her.

'But if we're not…' She trailed off, Jess looked at her and kissed her wrapping his arms around her.

'It meant something.' He whispered. 'Now I'm going to get you out of here.' He rushed forward and using the table cloth he batted at the fire trying to put it out enough for them to get through.

'This way quickly.' Jess called, Rory was at his side in seconds and he led her through the burning building, both of them coughing trying to keep low where the smoke wasn't so thick. Just before they reached the door a beam fell onto Jess' leg, he cried out in pain and Rory turned to face him.

'Jess!' She crawled back to him.

'Go! Get out.' Jess shouted as the fire got closer to them, about to block their path to the door.

'No! No I can't leave you.' Rory shook her head tears pouring down her cheeks as she kissed his forehead then moved round and using strength she didn't know she had she pushed the beam from his leg and helped him stand, putting his weight on her they pushed the door open and headed into the gardens of the inn, clinging to each other.

Luke and Lorelai rushed forwards to where they both fell to the ground coughing deeply struggling to breath. Jess' leg was bleeding and it was clear it had been broken when the beam had fallen.

'Rory! Honey are you ok?' Lorelai dropped to the floor beside her daughter who was shaking on the ground with Jess' arm around her.

'I'm…f-fine.' Rory coughed looking down at Jess who had passed out alongside her, panic rose inside her as the paramedics pulled her away from him.

'No! Please let me stay!' Rory cried struggling against her mom and the paramedics that were pulling her away from Jess.

'Honey they need to check him over.' Lorelai said holding her sobbing daughter.

'He saved me, mom if he hadn't come in…'

'I know honey but you need to get checked over, we need to get you to hospital.' Lorelai said helping the paramedic get Rory into the ambulance. Dean hovering round them the whole time while Luke remained at Jess' side as they tried to revive him after he'd stopped breathing from breathing in too much smoke.

'I need to see him…please..' Rory cried finding it harder to breath as she panicked she passed out and had to be laid down and put on oxygen until they reached the hospital where she woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. The sun was coming up, in the bed beside her Lorelai was sleeping and Dean was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room, carefully she climbed from her bed scribbling a quick note that she'd be back and left her room. Walking down the halls until she spotted Luke sitting outside a hospital room looking tired, he spotted her and got to his feet.

'How are you?' Luke asked worriedly.

'I'm fine…where's Jess?' Rory asked shakily, Luke put his hand on her shoulder and pointed to a room. 'Is he…ok?'

'He's on a machine to help him breath.' Luke said gravely. 'He inhaled too much smoke and his leg is broken but the doctors said he should be off the machine by tomorrow, he'll be ok.'

'Thank goodness.' Rory said letting all her fears wash away. 'He saved me, he had to give me mouth to mouth because I wasn't breathing, and then he gave me the table cloth to cover my mouth and found us a way out, if he hadn't come in for me I wouldn't have gotten out.'

'I know.' Luke nodded.

'Can I go in?'

'Yeah of course, though even if he's awake he won't be able to speak to you, not with the tube.' Luke said, Rory nodded and made her way into the room sitting alongside Jess she took his hand noticing the cast on his leg and the bandages covering burns on his wrist, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and his eyes opened, he squeezed her hand pleased to see she was ok.

'Hey.' Rory whispered. 'I guess I'll be doing the talking.' She smiled and he held her hand a little tighter looking at her with concern, she understood the unspoken question.

'I'm fine, a bit of smoke inhalation and a couple of burns but other than that I'm fine, thanks to you.' She smiled. 'I'm sorry for what I said at the bridge, I was scared because I did feel something for you.'

He squeezed her hand again and looked at her wishing he could speak.

'Thank you for coming in to get me.' Rory smiled kissing his forehead again as her mom walked in.

'Honey you need to come back to your room, the doctors coming to take the tube out.' Lorelai said indicating Jess, who she smiled at. Rory nodded and left the room promising to come back.

'Jess I wanted to come in and thank you for getting my little girl out.' Lorelai said later that day after he'd had the tube taken out. He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

'It was nothing.'

'Oh it was definitely not nothing, I know I'm not your biggest fan but I'm truly thankful that you did what you did, you saved her life and for that I am eternally grateful.' Lorelai smiled. 'I am curious though, why did you run inside? You could have told the firemen where she was.'

'Because I love her.' Jess replied without thinking, Lorelai's eyes widened and she left the room.

A/N- I hope you like it.


	8. Secrets and Loans: Part One

A/N- Sorry it's been so long. Please read and review.

From the Beginning

Chapter Eight: Secrets and Loans

Rory and Jess had both left the hospital two weeks ago and their life had started returning to normal, however with the stress and worry of the fire out of the way Rory's feelings again began to become confused, she knew that she liked Jess as more than a friend but she felt that it was wrong and she didn't want to hurt Dean, who'd been so good to her and so she remained with him and both her and Jess avoided the subject, though it always hung in the air uncomfortably between the two of them.

As Rory walked towards the diner for the second time that day her mood was low and she knew that Jess was the person to lift it again, she may feel like it was wrong to break up with Dean for Jess but she still wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

Jess looked up from his book as the bell rang and he froze slightly upon seeing her, quickly regaining his senses he looked at her and immediately could tell she was unhappy, for a split second he felt a fizzling hope that she had broken up with Dean.

'You look good.' Jess said sarcastically, 'What's up?'

'I had a fight with my mom, and with Lane.' Rory saw the flicker of disappointment across his face but brushed it off.

'Oh…what about?' Jess asked thinking back to how he'd admitted to Lorelai that he loved Rory, could that have caused a fight or was Lorelai continuing to ignore the fact that he'd said it.

'I went behind my mom's back to ask my grandparents for money to fix our termites in the house and she got mad, and Lane became a cheerleader without telling me.' Rory replied, she saw the astonishment on Jess' face and smiled.

'Lane? A Cheerleader? Have you banged your head?' Jess asked reaching across and feeling her forehead, checking for a temperature. 'Hmm no fever.'

'Very funny, I'm not mad she really is a cheerleader.' Rory laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach from his touch.

'If you say so.' Jess filled up a mug of coffee for her. 'So you and your mom aren't talking huh?'

'Nope, nor are me and Lane which brings me to this…our house is unsafe so we can't stay there and so we're meant to be staying with Sookie, but I think me and my mom need some space so I told her I was going to stay with Lane, but now we're not talking so I was thinking…and you can say no…but I was hoping you'd ask Luke if I could crash here.' Her heart skipped a beat as she got it all out, her eyes held his but his expression was unreadable.

He was trying to decide between the two conflicting emotions inside him, on the one hand the thought of having Rory stay with them so they could talk all night was exciting, but the desire to make some sarcastic comment about asking her boyfriend was niggling away, in the end he chose to let his excitement overrule his other emotions.

'Sure I'll ask him.' Jess nodded.

'Thanks Jess, I'll swing by later with my things.' She smiled and hopped off her stool.

. . . .

'Thanks for doing this Luke.' Rory smiled, laying down on Jess' bed after he insisted that he would take the couch. Luke nodded his head and switched out the light falling to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow which left the two younger occupants of the room looking up at the ceiling from their respective sleeping areas. Rory sighed heavily and sat up in bed, pushing her hair from her face.

'Jess?'

'Hmm?' Jess' reply was quiet and muffled but hearing it reassured her that he was still awake, she didn't really know what else to say so she stayed quiet, hugging the covers around herself.

'Are you ok?' Jess asked sitting up himself and looking over at Rory who he could just make out in the dull light coming through the windows. She looked sad and immediately he wanted to make her smile.

'I'm fine it's just…' She trailed off catching his eyes and holding them she felt her heart sinking, 'I'm a mess sometimes and this is one of those times, I can't seem to stop making things go wrong. I'm fighting with my mom and Lane, and then there's you.'

'I wasn't aware we were fighting.' Jess said lightly though he caught her meaning.

'No but that's only because you're so nice to me, even when I don't deserve it.' Rory looked down at her hands.

'What makes you think you don't deserve it.' Jess queried.

'After what happened during the fire, you almost died saving me and I tell you I have feelings for you and then act like this, it's not fair to you.' Rory said quietly.

'It's fine Rory, excuse the pun but it was the heat of the moment, you didn't mean what you said. I'm sure it's normal to say things like that when you think you're going to die.' Jess shrugged his shoulders, hoping madly that it hadn't just been the heat of the moment.

'That's the thing it wasn't just that moment, I've had feelings for you for a while now but I don't know how to break up with Dean, and I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't know what to do.' Rory threw off the covers suddenly feeling hot.

'Well then just take your time working out what you want, and if you decide that you want to be with me then I'll be waiting.' Jess replied trying not to sound angry about her indecisiveness, he needed to give her time and he knew that, she was worth it.

'And if I choose Dean?' Rory asked struggling to get the words out.

'Then I'll throw myself under a car.' Jess said lightly.

'Jess!' She tossed a pillow over at him, scolding him lightly.

'In all honesty if you pick him then I won't understand it at all, and not because I think I'm better for you because probably you'd be mad to pick me, but because he's not right for you.' Jess tossed the pillow back at her, she smiled and got out of bed, walking over to the couch she sat down next to Jess who had swung his legs round to make room for her.

'Thank you for being so good about this, I know it's not how you wanted things to be.' Rory pulled the blanket around her legs.

'Things rarely go the way people want them too.' Jess shrugged his shoulders, moving a strand of hair from her face he smile.

'You're smart.' Rory said clearly getting sleepy.

'Hmm I've been told, by you actually.' Jess laughed slightly as her head dropped onto his shoulder, he knew he shouldn't let her fall asleep here but he couldn't help it.

'Night beautiful.' He kissed the top of her head lightly and rested her head on his lap, pulling the blanket of her he rested his head on the back of the sofa and let his arm drape over her waist.

'Night Dodger.' She smiled turning onto her side and putting her arm on top of his one which was holding her round her waist.

'Rory?' Lorelai's voice shouted pushing open the door of the apartment, she froze as she saw Rory fast asleep on the couch with Jess' arm around her. After what Jess had told her this wasn't a good sign. Luke heard Lorelai even if the two younger ones hadn't and he came over to see what she was doing in his apartment.

'What are you doing here?' Luke asked checking the time, it was just before six in the morning, his alarm would be going off soon because he'd asked Caesar to open up so he could sleep in for once.

'I get up this morning at Sookie's because I have to get to the inn early and then I decide I want to call Rory and see how she is because I don't like fighting with her, so I call Lane's house and get a very angry Mrs Kim yelling at me for waking them up when it's not an emergency, she tells me that Rory didn't stay there because Rory and Lane had some sort of fight and I should know where my daughter is if I was a good mother, which made me laugh because she doesn't know half of the things Lane does, and then she yells at me for not taking things seriously, so then I start thinking where would she go if not to Lane's, I called Dean and Paris and was one step away from calling my parents! When I thought wait I bet she went to that little punks!' Lorelai rattled off surprised that her rant hadn't woken either of the teenagers.

'Whoa calm down, I'm sorry I thought you would have known that she was staying here, when Jess asked he said that Rory needed a place to stay because she was fighting with Lane, I assumed you'd know. As for Rory coming here what's the problem? Jess is her friend right? And there's no harm done, she's in the bed and he's on the couch.' Luke answered, Lorelai raised her eyebrows and nodded at the couch, Luke turned round and saw the two sleeping teenagers, Jess sat upright with his head resting on the back of the couch and Rory lying down with her head on his lap. His arm was round her and their hands were entwined.

'I knew that little punk would weasel his way into her life.' Lorelai shook her head.

'Hey wait a minute, Rory was the one who asked to stay here and she's the one who moved from the bed.' Luke said then immediately regretted it. Lorelai was about to speak when Luke cut her off.

'Besides there's no harm done and they're just friends.' Luke shook his head. 'There's nothing to worry about.'

'Of course not, not even the fact that Jess told me he was in love with Rory.' Lorelai said storming over to the couch and dropping a heavy book on the table, making both of them jump and wake up.

'Mom?' Rory's eyes came into focus as she woke up and she realised where she was, she let go of Jess' arm and he quickly pulled it from her waist so she could sit up which she did a little too quickly, making herself dizzy. He put a hand on her arm to steady her but removed it after receiving an icy stare from Lorelai.

'Get up Rory we're leaving.' Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

'I'm in my pyjama's' Rory said indicating the blue tank top with a cupcake on it, and matching bottoms with lots of little cupcakes.

'Well hurry up and change because we're leaving.' Lorelai said getting angrier and angrier. Rory stood up slowly and got her clothes from the draw where Jess had let her put them, she walked slowly back across the room wanting to delay the inevitable argument with her mom.

'Rory you're not entering into a worlds slowest girl competition, get a move on!' Lorelai snapped, Rory sped up not looking where she was going she tripped on a pile of books and her clothes landed in last nights leftovers that Rory and Jess had got out after Luke had gone to bed. Jess stifled a laugh seeing Lorelai's look.

'I can't wear them now.' Rory said picking up the tomato sauce covered jeans and top.

'Then walk home in your pyjamas!' Lorelai said getting impatient. Rory shook her head despite knowing her mom would just get angrier at her.

Jess got up and opened a draw, pulling out some sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the clash written across it in white writing. He avoided Lorelai's gaze as he walked over to Rory and handed her the items.

'You'd better hurry up or we'll both be dead.' Jess smirked at her, whispering so Luke and Lorelai couldn't hear. Rory smiled slightly and went into the bathroom to change, whilst Jess wished he wasn't in his pyjamas or he'd escape out the door.

After five minutes of icy stares from Lorelai to Jess, and one of indifference from Jess to Lorelai, Rory returned, Jess couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked in his t-shirt which was big on her, and the baggy sweats which had the waistband tied as tight as it would go and still hung loosely on her hips. He got up again and grabbed his leather jacket helping her put it on, Lorelai stared at him.

'It's cold out.' He shrugged and went into the bathroom to change himself.

'Home! Now!' Lorelai said sternly.

A/N- Ok so the argument between Rory and Lorelai will be in the next part which will be a part two to this episode because I don't think on chapter will do it justice. So please review and I will try and update some more of my stories today.


	9. Secrets and Loans: Part Two

A/N- Sorry it's been so long. Please read and review.

From the Beginning

Chapter Eight: Secrets and Loans Part Two

'What were you thinking Rory? You don't just stay somewhere overnight without telling me, and Jess' why would you go to his place?' Lorelai yelled as they reached their yard and realised they still couldn't go inside the house.

'I'm sorry ok! I forgot to tell you that I wasn't staying at Lane's, I didn't do it on purpose I just forgot, and I went to Jess' because he's my friend and Luke's always been like a father to me so I thought it would make sense.' Rory shouted back.

'Fine but now explain to me why you were on the couch with Jess?' Lorelai lowered her voice slightly.

'Because I went over there to talk to Jess and I just got sleepy and fell asleep, it's not a crime to fall asleep is it?' Rory shot back.

'No it's not a crime but you need to be careful and remember that you've got a boyfriend, you can't just fall asleep with your head on Jess' lap and his arm around you! I mean look at you now, you're wearing Jess' clothes! What do you think Dean would say if he could see you like this. You've got to think about that.'

'Well it doesn't matter because I'm breaking up with Dean!' Rory shouted, putting her hand over her mouth as she realised what she'd said. Lorelai stood their stunned.

'You're what?'

'I'm breaking up with Dean.' Rory said quietly looking down at the ground.

'Why? Why would you break up with him after how amazing he's been to you, he's the best first boyfriend anyone could have wished for.' Lorelai said folding her arms over her chest.

'Then you date him!' Rory snapped.

'It just doesn't make sense why you'd break up with him all of a sudden.' Lorelai shook her head.

'I'm breaking up with him because I don't love him anymore, I don't want to be with him.' Rory said angrily.

'I knew he'd do this! I knew he'd weasel his way in.' Lorelai shouted.

'What are you talking about?'

'Jess! He's managed to manipulate you into breaking up with your boyfriend, but he's not right for you, he's trouble! But you can't see that, he just told you he loved you and that was it, you're leaving your boyfriend.' Lorelai shook her head.

'What?' Rory stood there stunned, 'Who said anything about him telling me he loved me?'

'He didn't…I mean he…and at the hospital.' Lorelai realised her mistake and shook her head.

'He loves me?' Rory asked with a smile on her face. 'How do you know that?'

'He told me.' Lorelai looked at the ground, 'But he's trouble Rory, he's no good for you and I don't want you to start going out with him.'

'So what you're going to forbid me to date him?' Rory scoffed.

'If I have to then yes! I'm your mom and I have a right to protect you.' Lorelai shouted throwing her arms in the air, Rory stared at her for a moment before turning and walking away.

'Where are you going?'

'To Dean's house.' Rory shouted.

'You're really going to do this?'

'Yes mom I am!' Rory shouted back spinning to face her mom.

'That's it then, if you go anywhere near Jess for anything other than ordering at the diner then you're grounded.' Lorelai shouted, Rory didn't respond, instead she just walked towards Dean's house mentally preparing herself for the break-up.

'Hey Rory, this is a nice surprise.' Dean said leaning in to kiss her but she pulled away before he could. 'What's wrong?'

'I need to talk to you.' Rory said firmly. 'It's hard what I have to say but it needs to be said.'

'Ok…' Dean looked at her with concern, she was acting oddly.

'I…I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't think that we're working anymore and I know how cliché this sounds but it's not anything you did it's just me, I'm different.' Rory said stumbling over her words, when he didn't say anything she went on to explain more. 'I'm not the same person I was when we first started going out, and it's been a fairly recent change but I've found out so much more about myself that I just…I can't do this anymore.'

'I don't understand this, I thought we were happy together, when did you change?' Dean shook his head.

'I…Ok you're really not going to like this but I changed when Jess got here, I realised who I really am and I can just be myself around him, more than I can with anyone else because he just gets me, no questions asked. You were a great boyfriend and I did love you, but I just don't want to do this to you anymore it's not fair to you and it's not fair to me.' Rory said pushing her hands into her pockets, which was when Dean noticed what she was wearing.

'So that's it, you're done with me because of him! Because he's changed you.' Dean snapped.

'I wouldn't say changed me, more made me realise who I was and what I wanted.' Rory said quietly.

'So I guess you're going to be with him now.' Dean said growing angrier.

'I don't know, my mom's forbidden me from seeing him anytime other than ordering food.' Rory replied.

'I always knew I liked your mom.' Dean laughed slightly.

'I'm sorry I've hurt you Dean.' Rory backed away from the door and started heading towards the diner but stopped as she saw her mom entering, so instead she ran over to Lane who was walking towards the gazebo.

'Lane I know we're sort of in a fight and I know that it's my fault and I'm sorry but I need a favour, I need you to be on my side.' Rory said falling into step next to her friend.

'Are you ok?' Lane asked concern for her friend overruling her annoyance at their fight.

'Uh-huh, I broke up with Dean just now.' Rory said sitting on the bench in the gazebo.

'What? Why?' Lane asked wishing they hadn't fallen out and she hadn't missed such a huge decision.

'I don't love him, I have feelings for Jess but my mom is mad at me and she's forbidden me to see Jess.' Rory said with tears springing to her eyes.

'You're kidding! I never thought Lorelai would forbid you to do anything.'

'Yeah well she really hates Jess, and it didn't help when she walked in to Luke's apartment this morning and found me asleep with my head on his lap.' Rory sighed.

'You what?'

'I'll fill you in later, right now I need a favour.'

'Sure anything.' Lane agreed instantly, after all Rory had helped her sneak around behind her mom's back many times before and it was about time she paid that back.

'Ok so I need Jess to know that I broke up with Dean but my mom is in there and she'll drag me out if I go in, so I was hoping you could go in and mention it in front of Jess but make out we're still fighting, and just sort of drop into conversation that I'm going to the bridge.' Rory said pleadingly.

'Consider it done, but I want details later.' Lane said rushing off to the diner whilst Rory headed to the bridge.

'Hi Lorelai.' Lane said sitting next to her at the counter and making sure Jess could hear them.

'Hey, you haven't seen Rory have you?' Lorelai asked.

'Nope, well I saw her walking towards the bridge but we're not exactly talking at the moment.' Lane said noticing that Jess was listening she caught his eye. 'Though I heard she just broke up with Dean.'

'I was hoping she'd reconsider.' Lorelai looked down at her cup of coffee while Jess slipped into the back of the diner and out the back door without being noticed, he made his way to the bridge where she was waiting.

'I knew Lane would get you the message.' Rory smiled as he approached her.

'I'm glad she did, so is it true about you and Dean?' Jess asked taking her hands in his.

'Yeah it is.' Rory said inching closer.

'You know you're mom's got Luke to forbid me from seeing you.' Jess said stepping closer.

'Uh-huh, she's forbid me from seeing you, she said that if I did I would be grounded forever or something.' Rory said smiling slightly.

'Big risk you're willing to take.' Jess smirked.

'It's worth it.' Rory smiled leaning in and kissing him softly.

'Definitely worth it.' He agreed wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her again.

'So what are we going to do?' Rory asked.

'I was enjoying that.' Jess pouted, Rory swatted his arm.

'You know what I mean, by now mom and Luke will have the whole town on side watching to see when we're together, the only person we have is Lane.' Rory replied.

'We'll find a way to make it work, if Romeo and Juliet can keep it a secret then so can we.' Jess said.

'You're sure?'

'Yeah and I need this to work.' Jess said seriously.

'Oh yeah, why's that?'

'Because I love you.' Jess said kissing her again.

'Good, because I love you too.' She smiled then hearing her mom call her she kissed him one last time and walked away, letting her hands fall from his slowly, she looked back at him but he'd already hidden somewhere.

'There you are, I thought I'd come and check up on you after the break up.' Lorelai said though it didn't sound sincere.

'Oh.'

'That's all you have to say?' Lorelai asked.

'I don't want to talk to you.' Rory said folding her arms over her chest.

'I know you don't understand why I'm not letting you see Jess, but it's for your own good, he's not good for you and the sooner you get over this little crush the better.'

'It's not a little crush! I love him.' Rory shouted back at her.

'No it's not, you think it is but believe me it's not you've not known him long enough and you haven't dated.' Lorelai shook her head.

'I'm not going to stand here and listen to this, am I grounded or is it just Jess I can't see?'

'It's just Jess.' Lorelai looked at the ground.

'Fine then I'm going to go make up with Lane.' Rory said storming off though as soon as she was out of sight she let the smile creep back onto her face.

A/N- Hope you like it, sorry if it seems a little OOC especially Lorelai but I wanted to do a bit of a different reaction to the Jess/Rory relationship and I thought something like this would be good, so please review.


	10. Richard in Stars Hollow

A/N- Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, keep it coming.

From the Beginning

Chapter Nine: Richard in Stars Hollow

'You shouldn't be here.' Rory whispered leaning out of her window and kissing Jess.

'I wanted to see you.' Jess said handing her a cup of coffee, 'Besides I made sure nobody saw me.'

'Good because I don't want to lose you so soon.' Rory smiled catching his eyes. 'So I've got school soon and my grandpa is in town for the day so I don't know if I'll be able to get away after school.' She said a little disappointment seeping into her tone.

'You could always bunk off.' Jess said in a joking tone.

'No I couldn't, besides I think my mom may know what's up if the school called her about me ditching class, she'd go straight to Luke to find out if you were at school.' Rory replied, hearing a knock at their front door. 'That'll be my grandpa.'

'Ok, will you be able to make it to the bridge tonight? Around 10 so everyone's tucked away in their homes?' Jess asked leaning in close and lowering his voice and he gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

'I think I can manage that.' She nodded closing her eyes as he kissed her. 'I love you.'

'Right back at you.' He smirked before backing away and disappearing. Rory closed the window and caught her breath, her head was spinning and she couldn't stop smiling. She pulled herself together as her mom called from the other room, Rory fixed a blank look on her face and headed out into the hall where Lorelai and Richard were standing.

'Rory! How nice, I'll be seeing you properly after school, how are you?' Richard hugged his granddaughter.

'I'm fine grandpa.' Rory said avoiding looking at her mom.

'That's good.' Richard picked up on the tension between the two of them but didn't press the matter.

'I should get going.' Rory said heading to the door. 'Bye grandpa.'

'Rory don't you want something to eat?' Lorelai asked.

'No.' Rory said slamming the door behind her.

'Rory! Rory! Man you're hard to catch up to.' Lane panted as she stopped alongside Rory, who was walking from the bus stop after school on her way to meet her grandpa.

'Sorry I didn't hear…' Rory trailed off as she saw Jess standing at the counter in the diner, her heart rate picked up and she felt the familiar dizziness return as he caught her eye and gave her a small smile, Lane followed her gaze and rolled her eyes, taking her friends arm and pulling her away from the diner window.

'Man you've got it bad.' Lane sighed but her smile grew. 'You know you're not going to be very good at keeping this secret if you stop in your tracks and lose the ability to speak whenever you see him.'

'I know, sorry I just can't help it I've never felt this way about anyone before, he just makes me smile and I think about him all the time and when I see him I get butterflies you know, I've never had that before.'

'Before you start getting to googly eyed I have something for you.' Lane said pulling out a folded piece of paper from her school bag. 'From Jess.' She added watching the smile that his name brought to her face. Rory took the paper and unfolded it carefully.

_So I actually went to school today because I needed to see Lane so I could get this to you, I think you're having a bad effect on my reputation._

_Just wanted to let you know I won't be at the bridge till around 11 because Luke's demanding I help him close up and I won't be able to slip out of the diner. If you can't make it then try and leave a message at the bridge so I know, I hope you make it though._

_I love you,_

_Jess._

'Is it mushy?' Lane asked.

'It might be.' Rory smiled turning on her heel and heading back to the diner.

'Whoa where are you going?' Lane asked.

'I just want to see him.' Rory said guiltily. 'I don't even have to go inside I'll just casually walk past ten or twenty times.'

'Oh sure because that won't look suspicious.' Lane laughed pulling her friend away from the diner and leading her towards the inn where she was meeting Richard.

'Do you mind all this? I mean helping us out and passing messages between us?' Rory asked as they neared the inn.

'Not at all, to be honest I find it all very interesting, almost like I'm a part in some great romance.' Lane replied.

'You know you just might be.' Rory smiled shyly.

'If this is how you're talking already then I hate to imagine what you'll be like after a few months.' Lane rolled her eyes. 'You'll be crazy happy.'

'I already am Lane, I'm just so completely in love with him.' Rory replied.

'More than you were with Dean?'

'Uh-huh, with Dean it was puppy love you know, it wasn't really anything deep, with Jess it's so much deeper and all consuming, it's intoxicating but in a really amazingly good way.' Rory said.

'What's intoxicating?' Lorelai asked having only heard one part of the conversation.

'Nothing.' Rory replied coldly.

'Is this really how it's going to be now? I'll talk to you and receive a one word answer if anything.' Lorelai folded her arms over her chest and stared at Rory.

'Well what else do you expect? You've forbidden me to see the guy I'm in love with, I'm hardly feeling like throwing you a party right now.' Rory said sarcastically.

'What's all this about then? I thought you liked Dean.' Richard said coming over to join them as Lane made a hasty exit.

'I do, unfortunately that's not who Rory's in love with this week.' Lorelai said harshly.

'What's that suppose to mean? It's not like I fall in love with someone new every week.' Rory snapped.

'It just seems you move pretty quickly, you break up with Dean and the very same day you're telling me that you're in love with Jess.' Lorelai said shaking her head.

'I broke up with Dean _because_ I was in love with Jess and you know that, I've had feelings for Jess since he got to town and they grew until I loved him, I'm not being fickle and I'm not just suddenly going to stop loving him because you tell me not to.' Rory yelled. 'You're such a hypocrite lecturing me about being fickle in my relationships, it took you what? Thirty seconds to decide you weren't going to marry Max!'

'Rory! You do not speak to your mother that way.' Richard shook his head, feeling truly disappointed in his granddaughters behaviour. 'Quite frankly if this is the influence this new boy is having on you then I'd have to take Lorelai's side.'

'You don't even know him! This is so ridiculous, you all just stand back and judge him without giving him a chance.' Rory turned around to leave, Lane following her quickly.

'Where are you going?' Lorelai called after her.

'Anywhere that isn't here!'

'Rory! You may not like me right now but I am still your mother, which means if I ask you where you're going then you're going to tell me.' Lorelai shouted after her.

'I'm going to meet up with Paris, she's coming into town today to do some crazy research, now may I go?' Rory said not waiting for a response before she headed back out of the inn.

'Well that was interesting.' Richard commented.

'Yeah, lets just hope this is a passing phase of teen rebellion.' Lorelai said going back to work.

'Shall we all just hope it doesn't end the way yours did, or shall we do something about it now?' Richard said thinking carefully.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you don't want Rory to end up making the same mistakes that you did.'

'Of course I don't! But I know that she won't.'

'But as her mother you'd want to do everything in your power to protect her, and do you feel this boy is someone she needs protecting from?'

'Yes, I mean he's not evil or anything. I don't think. But I don't like him and I don't trust him, and it scares me how deeply Rory has attached herself to him, she's so young to be talking about this all consuming love, I think she needs to stay away from him.' Lorelai paced up and down.

'Then we should talk…'

_ \ _

'Rory you're not even listening to me, I've been asking you questions and all you've been doing is mumbling incoherent responses.' Paris said angrily, when she still didn't get a response from Rory she turned to Lane, who was sitting the other side of Rory on the gazebo bench. 'What's up with her?'

'Can you keep a secret?' Lane asked.

'Please, who would I tell a secret to?'

'Madeline, Louise.' Rory chipped in now that she was paying attention to them again, because Jess was out of sight.

'I've hardly got the reputation of a gossip girl.' Paris scoffed.

'Point taken you can keep a secret.' Lane laughed.

'What secret am I meant to be keeping?'

'I'm dating Jess.' Rory replied.

'As in leather jacket wearing, trouble maker Jess.' Paris queried. 'What about farmer John?'

'Dean and I broke up, now I'm with Jess.' Rory explained.

'Ok, so why the big secret?'

'Her mom's forbidden her from seeing Jess, and the entire town is on watch.' Lane filled her in.

'I see, and so she keeps zoning out because?'

'Jess keeps coming into view.' Lane replied with a laugh. 'She's like a lovesick puppy.'

'That's nauseating.' Paris replied.

'Hey! Just because I'm in love with someone doesn't mean it's nauseating.' Rory defended.

'No, but that whole staring at him with a dopey look on your face, which by the way is going to get really obvious really quickly.' Paris pointed out.

'That's what I told her.' Lane said, Rory finally took notice and turned her head away from Jess.

'Ok you're right, I'm being obvious.' Rory sunk down into her seat. 'So which one of you want to deliver a message to him?'

'Jeez I wish you'd never told me.' Paris sighed. 'Give me the message.'

'Thank you!' Rory quickly grabbed a pen and wrote on a piece of paper.

_Wouldn't miss seeing you for anything, be there at 11, I'll love you even more if you bring me coffee and that Kerouac book you just finished. Can't wait to see you, xx _

'Oh my goodness you're sickening.' Paris said but she smiled as she took the note and walked over to the diner.

'What can I get you?' Jess asked as Paris sat at the counter. He eyed her suspiciously, knowing she was a friend of Rory's and wondering if she knew about them.

'Black coffee to go.' She replied handing him the money, hiding the note under the cash. He felt it immediately and looked at her, but her face remained neutral. He quickly unfolded the note and smiled, before tucking it in his shirt pocket. Grabbing a napkin he scribbled a response.

_I'll swap the Kerouac for that Tolstoy biography you got. I love you, see you tonight. -J_

'One black coffee.' He handed Paris the cup and dropped the napkin onto the counter, which she immediately took and wrapped around the cup, acting as though she needed to protect her hands from the heat. Rory eagerly jumped up to greet Paris, but her friend wasn't willing to give her the message until they were out of sight of the diner. They walked towards Rory's house and only once they were in her room, did Paris hand her the napkin, Rory grabbed it eagerly and smiled as she read the message. Quickly locating the book she took it down and wrote a simple message inside.

_I Love You._

_!_

The house was dark when Rory returned from walking Paris back to her car, it was almost 10 o'clock, only an hour until she could see Jess again, her heart leapt at the thought, as she pushed the door open, she noticed her mother sat on the couch, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. There were no lights on in the room, but the moonlight reflecting through the windows made it possible to see Lorelai.

'Did Paris get off ok?' Lorelai asked, though you could easily tell that Paris wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

'Yeah.'

'Rory…?' Lorelai looked up at her daughter who stood in the entrance to the lounge. 'Come and sit down.'

Rory reluctantly walked forward and took a seat next to her mother, pulling a cushion onto her lap.

'We've always been able to talk, me and you, I don't want to loose that now but you have to understand where I'm coming from, I'm your mother and I'm worried about you, about the effect he has on you.'

'But can't you just trust me, trust my judgement?' Rory asked quietly. 'He's a good person.'

'I'm trying to keep you safe, I don't want you making any mistakes.' Lorelai reasoned.

'Jess isn't a mistake.'

'Look at how you've been acting since you fell in love with him, you've been all over the place, you've been fighting with me and isolating yourself from nearly everyone in town.'

'Because you're all against him! You won't give him a chance.'

'You're smart Rory, so smart. I don't want to see you fall into some trap because of a guy. I don't want you to see him.'

'Oh right! You think I'm so smart but of course Jess is controlling my thinking, it can't be my own ideas, or reactions to what's happening, Jess is forcing me to act this way.' Rory threw her arms in the air. 'He hasn't once told me to fight with anyone.'

'He doesn't need to, look at you he's only been in town for a short time and already he's managed to get you to fall in love with him, break up with your boyfriend, fight with me! I'm worried about how much he's changed already, I can see it in you, you're so attached to him that it's worrying, you're only seventeen!'

'What does my age have to do with any of this? How come I was perfectly old enough to be in love with Dean but when it's Jess, suddenly I'm a baby.'

'Because I'm scared of how deeply you feel for him. Listen Rory, I've watched you since he came to town, I saw it happen but I didn't realise until now how deep it ran, I saw it start with you being intrigued by him, then you developed a crush on him and I should have stopped it there, but I think it was too late, I saw you battle your emotions until the point we've reached…'

'What point?'

'The point where you seem to think you can't breath without him.'

'Do you think I'm lying about how I feel? I really do love him, even if that's impossible for you to believe.'

'That's just it, it's not at all impossible to believe and every time you see him it just gets deeper, you're too young to focus so wholly on him, it may seem romantic and exciting, and maybe it's because you both read too much, but I'm telling you nothing good is going to come from this relationship, he's going to hurt you and I won't let that happen.'

'He won't hurt me…'

'Which is why I need to get you away from Jess for a while, I've spoken to Luke and your grandparents.'

'What are you talking about?' Rory stood up and backed away from the couch.

'I need you to get over him and I think distance will do that.'

'No!'

'So you're going to live with your grandparents for a while, we were going to send Jess back to New York but his mothers gone missing…so this is our only option.' Lorelai spoke matter-of-factly keeping her tone level even though it was tearing her apart.

'No! Stop it, this isn't something you do! This isn't how you deal with things, this is how grandma would handle something.'

'Well I'm at the end of my tether! I know if you stay here that he's going to break your heart, he's going to hurt you.'

'He's not the one hurting me! You are!' Rory screamed running to her room and slamming the door shut, pulling a bookcase in front of it she sank to the floor and cried. It reached 10.55 and she picked up the book she was giving to Jess and climbed through the window. He was already there when she arrived, pacing back and forth. He rushed towards her and took the crying girl in his arms.

'I wasn't sure you'd be able to get away.' Jess held her tightly, trying to soothe her as tears wracked her tiny frame.

'Did Luke tell you? They're sending me away.' Rory held onto him tightly.

'I'm so sorry…I've messed everything up…I never should have…I'm so sorry…'

'Stop it, none of this is your fault.' She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. 'I love you, that's what matters.

\+/

'Where's Jess?' Lorelai demanded banging on Luke's door.

'He was in bed.' Luke looked over to the bed which was now empty. 'He must have snuck out.'

'Rory climbed out of her window.' Lorelai shook her head. 'Are we doing the right thing here?'

'I think we're doing the only thing we can.' Luke replied tiredly.

'Shall we go find them?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah.'

It didn't take them long to find the young couple clinging to one another down at the bridge, Rory was in tears and Jess looked shockingly close to breaking down himself. It broke Lorelai's heart to inflict this pain on her daughter, her best friend, but she knew that it was the only option.

'Rory it's time to go…I've packed your things, we were going to leave tomorrow but now…it's better we go now.' Lorelai tried to keep her voice calm.

'No please don't do this, don't make me go.' Rory sobbed harder looking up at Jess, he bent his head and kissed her softly.

'It's going to be ok.' He reassured her as Luke started pulling him away from her.

'Jess let her go.' Luke said quietly but firmly as Lorelai started to gently pull Rory.

'No please!' Rory clung to him crying harder.

'Rory now!' Lorelai shouted, she hated playing this harsh mother, but she was only trying to protect her daughter and sometimes that meant having to do things like this.

'I love you.' Jess repeated over and over, kissing her again as they were finally pulled apart, her hand dropped from his and she started pulling against her mothers strong grip.

'I love you!' Rory called through her tears as Jess was pulled out of sight, and she was taken back home, being stared at by all the towns people who'd come out after hearing the commotion. Lane ran up to her side.

'What's going on?' Lane asked seeing the tears streaming down her best friends face.

'Not now Lane, I have to take Rory to Hartford.' Lorelai said getting a sobbing Rory inside the car.

'Now? It's midnight!' Lane exclaimed.

'She's going to live there for a while.' Lorelai said tiredly, she could see Lane back away from her. She could understand that, Rory was her best friend and she would always stick up for her.

'I never thought I'd see the day when you, you of all people did that, after what your parents put you through!'

'I'm doing this to protect her.'

'You keep telling yourself that.' Lane shook her head. 'Rory I'll call you tomorrow, we can talk.'

Rory didn't answer, she felt numb. Jess was being torn away from her and it felt like her heart was breaking, the only thing that kept it beating was knowing he loved her.

A/N- ok so I know this is dramatic, and a lot of characters are OOC but for this fanfic I plan on doing a lot of OOC stuff, just to keep it interesting. Let me know what you think, I love to get your responses.


	11. A Tisket, A Tasket

A/N- Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, keep it coming.

From the Beginning

Chapter Ten: A Tisket, A Tasket

It had been two whole weeks since Rory had last seen Jess, her life was starting to seem ridiculous. Every morning her grandfather would drive her to school before he went to the office, she'd plough through her schoolwork, since it was the only thing that could take even the smallest part of her mind away from Jess. Then at the end of the school day her mother would be waiting for her, they barely spoke to one another as Lorelai drove her back to the Gilmore mansion, stayed for dinner and then left again. Even though Rory barely spoke to her mother or grandparents, Lorelai wasn't willing to cut herself off from her daughter, and so kept up with the routine of eating at her parents.

Lorelai had just picked Rory up when she had an announcement to make.

'So it's coming up to bid a basket festival again.' Lorelai said cheerfully, steering the car out of her parking space and towards her parents house.

'Good for the town.' Rory replied opening up her book, the one Jess had given her the night she left Stars Hollow, her fingers traced across the message scribbled inside, he'd thought of the same message as she had, and had simply wrote the words 'I love you' on the inside cover. She must have looked at those words every half hour since she'd been living at her grandparents.

'I was thinking maybe you could come back for it, see Lane.' Lorelai suggested. Rory's eyes went wide and she had to keep herself from smiling too widely.

'You mean it? I can come back.'

'Just for the day.'

'Thank you!' Rory smiled now her heart beating quicker, Lorelai loved to see the smile on her daughters face but knew she'd be disappointed when she found out that Luke was under strict instructions to get Jess out of town for the day.

'I thought you might like to see Lane, it's been a while.' Lorelai said turning on the radio.

'Mom, when do you think I might be able to come home? I mean permanently.'

'Oh honey, I want you back there so much, but you just need more time to get over Jess.' Lorelai spoke carefully, Rory turned her head away and looked out of the window.

'And if I don't get over Jess?'

'Then you'll be going to college next year anyway.'

'You're not serious?'

'No…yes, I don't know maybe.' Lorelai shook her head. 'I don't want to be in this fight with you anymore.'

'Then maybe you shouldn't have shipped me off to live here.' Rory shouted getting out of the car and slamming the door shut, she then ran up to the house and let herself in, flying up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

'I take it she wasn't pleased about going back for the one day?' Emily asked as Lorelai walked into the house.

'No she was pleased, but then started asking when she could come back to live, she's still in love with him and he's still around.' Lorelai shook her head.

'Do you see him often?' Emily asked.

'I see him walking around town sometimes.'

'And?'

'He looks angry, depressed, I don't know how to describe it.' Lorelai sank into a chair. 'I feel like I'm ruining her life, I feel like I'm responsible for the depression of two teenagers.'

'Don't be so dramatic Lorelai, they'll get over it.' Emily brushed it off and started pouring drinks.

(+)

'Jess?' Lane hissed waving for Jess to follow her into the empty classroom, he made sure no one was watching and then slipped inside.

'Yeah, have you heard from Rory?'

'Not today, but I have heard that Lorelai is letting her come back for the festival.' Lane replied.

'That would be why Luke's suddenly decided I should go back to New York that day, he said I should check on the apartment and see if my mom's shown up yet.' Jess smirked. 'I should have guessed something was going on.'

'Well is there anyway you could sneak back into town?' Lane asked.

'Sneaking into places is almost my best trick.'

'Almost?'

'I'm better at sneaking out, I've had more practice.'

'Fair enough.'

'So what's the plan?' Jess asks leaning against one of the desks.

'You sneak into town, there's a shed which is out of sight at the back of the inn, it's where Rory first lived when they came here, it's empty and Lorelai won't be working because she'll be at the festival. Nobody ever goes there, so you'll be safe. I'll bid on Rory's basket, Lorelai's already asked me too because she thinks hanging out with me will lift her mood, but I think you'll have a better chance. After we leave to have lunch, I'll bring her to you and the two of you can eat together.' Lane relayed her plan.

'Not too shabby, it seems I'm not the only one who's had practice sneaking around.'

'Please! Have you met Mrs Kim?'

'Enough said.''

'So how much money do you have?' Lane asked. 'Because not to make you get all raged out or anything, but the rumour is that Dean is planning on bidding on her basket in order to make a come back.'

'I'll kill him!'

'No you won't, Rory isn't the type to date killers, you'll outbid him via me and share a wonderful meal with your girlfriend.' Lane reprimanded.

'I have around $120.'

'Excellent, Doose's doesn't pay that well.' Lane nodded, 'I have to go, try and leave the money in my locker by tomorrow afternoon.'

'Will do, and Lane…'

'Yeah?' She turned back at the door.

'Thanks.'

'Sure, if it helps Rory then I'm good with it.' Lane smiled. 'Besides you're not as bad as I first thought, and…I love adventure.'

(+)

'Is it safe too talk?' Lane asked down the phone line, she was huddled up in her closet with her music on. Rory had followed Lane's trick and was sat in her own closet with her own very depressing music on.

'Yeah, everyone's downstairs.' Rory replied. 'Is it about Jess?'

'It is, but first how much do you love me?'

'100%, now what news have you got about Jess?' Rory laughed. Lane smiled and explained to Rory the plan.

'Thank you so much! This is going to be amazing, but…'

'What is it?'

'Can he really afford to pay that much money?' Rory asked nervously. 'I mean I want to see him more than I can possibly describe, I feel like I'm lost without him, but I don't want him to spend all his money on me.'

'Honestly I think he feels the same as you do, it's insane how much that boy misses you, and he tries to hide it behind scowling and sarcastic comments, but sometimes I see him when he thinks nobody is looking and he looks so broken.'

'Do you see now what I've been saying about him, he isn't this bad guy that everyone in town seems to think he is.'

'I do see that he's not a bad guy, he's just a little…jaded.'

'Does he miss me?' Rory asked insecurely. 'Does he talk about me.'

'You know Jess isn't exactly the type to talk much, but yes he misses you like crazy I can tell because he hasn't left the house without that book you gave him, and he's started talking to me more because I have contact with you.' Lane smiled. 'You guys are cute.'

'Thank you, we'd just be a lot cuter if we were in the same town.'

'Well it's not long now.' Lane smiled, Rory froze as she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

'Got to go, love you and tell Jess that I love him and I'll see him soon.' Rory stood up and came out of her closet.

'Will do, bye.' Lane hung up the phone and chuckled to herself, she liked being a part of helping Jess and Rory, it made a change from her getting Rory to help her sneak around.

(_)

Rory stood in front of the mirror checking her outfit for the eight time, she'd decided on a denim skirt which cut off just below her knee, and a simple white camisole, she didn't wear any jewellery and kept her hair down. The only make-up she put on was some mascara and a little eye liner. There wasn't much that could go wrong with her simple, yet beautiful outfit but she wanted to impress Jess. Her blue jacket and red scarf completed the look as her grandma knocked the door and entered.

'Well you look lovely, are you ready to go?' Emily asked.

'Yeah I guess.' Rory tried hard to keep the excitement from her voice, if she was going to pull this off she needed to stay calm.

'Are you looking forward to seeing your friend again, Lane isn't it?' Emily asked as they got to the driveway where Lorelai was waiting.

'Yeah it'll be good to see Lane, I miss not seeing her everyday.' Rory said pointedly as she got into the car.

'Have a nice day, we'll see you both for dinner tonight.' Emily said ignoring her granddaughters remark.

'How's she been?' Lorelai asked quietly.

'Very sullen, she'll hardly talk to us and she's barely been eating.'

'Rory? My Rory hasn't been eating?' Lorelai shook her head. 'I'd hoped she'd be settling down by now.'

'She will in time.' Emily nodded. 'You'd better go.'

(_)

'$30.' Dean's voice rang out through the town square as he bid yet again for his ex-girlfriends basket, Rory stood to one side looking angrily over at him.

'$35.' Lane spoke up.

'$40.' He countered.

'Has anyone seen how tiny this thing is?' Taylor asked in confusion.

'Back off Dean I want to have lunch with my best friend, I haven't seen her in over two weeks.' Lane snapped. '$45.'

'And I want to make Rory realise that she still loves me.' Dean said angrily. '$50.'

'I know you don't have that much money.' Lane said. '$55.'

'And how is it that you do?' Dean asked. '$60.'

'How stupid are you? You've been talking all week about buying her basket, I told Rory, she said she didn't want to have lunch with you, so we're splitting the cost.' Lane smiled. '$70.'

'What happened to $65?' Dean asked.

'I don't have all day.' Lane snapped.

'$75.' Dean was starting to look nervous and Lane knew she'd almost broken him.

'Why does he keep bidding?' Rory said angrily.

'He loves you.' Lorelai shrugged.

'Well I don't love him so he should back off.' Rory replied.

'I don't think you have to worry about it, apparently Lane is rich now.' Lorelai replied as Lane put in a bid of $95 and Dean had to admit defeat.

'We're going half.' Rory shrugged.

'You're buying your own basket?' Lorelai looked at her in disbelief.

'Half of it.' Rory replied walking over to Lane they collected the basket and walked off, by which point Lorelai's basket was up and she had her own man drama to deal with.

'Thanks for doing this, so are you going to meet Henry?' Rory asked as they neared the shed.

'No, he uh…broke up with me.'

'What? Lane no why didn't you tell me?' Rory asked. 'Are you ok?'

'I wanted you to have a good day, I didn't want to spoil it by giving you my boy drama.' Lane shrugged.

'You know I'm always here for you and your drama.' Rory smiled.

'Well we're dealing with your boy drama now, so go on in and see him.' Lane replied, Rory smiled and hugged her best friend.

'Wait here for me ok? I'll be out in a minute.' Rory rushed up to the shed and pushed the door open, Jess got up from the blanket on the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

'I've missed you.' He kissed her and held her closely.

'I've missed you too, it's been crazy being away from you.' Rory said holding him tightly.

'I brought you lunch, unfortunately I got it from this diner out of town because I couldn't get it from Luke's so it's a little cold now.' Jess said indicating the mountains of food on the floor.

'Are you nervous?' Rory asked smiling slightly.

'No.'

'I'm a little nervous.' Rory revealed.

'I guess I'm a little nervous.' Jess admitted. 'I've not seen you in a while and I want this to be perfect.'

'You're here, that automatically makes it perfect.' Rory smiled. 'But…'

'What is it?' Jess asked taking her into his arms again.

'Lane, it's just that Henry dumped her and she's all alone..' Rory said uncomfortably.

'You can ask her to join us if you like.' Jess said releasing his grip on her slightly.

'Are you sure? I mean this was meant to be our first real date.'

'I'm sure. Go one and get her.' Jess said, Rory leapt forward and kissed him.

'I'll be right back, I love you.' Rory opened the door and ran to get Lane. 'Come on you're joining us.'

'What? No you two have been crazy depressed being apart, I was worried one of you was going to jump off a bridge or something, I'm not going to ruin your reunion.' Lane shook her head.

'As long as we're together we'll be happy.' Rory smiled. 'He's said it's fine, now don't make me stay out here and beg when I could be with him.'

'Fine, but if you want me to go just say the word.' Lane said letting herself be led into the shed. Rory went straight over to Jess and sat next to him, her back resting against his chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her.

'You two are so cute.' Lane rolled her eyes at them both.

'Thanks.' Jess smirked. 'I think…'

'It's so good to be back here.' Rory smiled, resting her head on Jess' shoulder.

'Is it that bad in Hartford?' Jess asked worriedly.

'It's awful, all the time it's so controlled. They watch me every second of the day, I'll say I'm going to my room to study and they'll tell me to bring my stuff to the dining room. I'll say I'm going to bed and they'll ask a million questions about how I'm feeling, and they took away my phone last night, I'm only allowed to use the home phone, under the supervision of one of my grandparents.' Rory sighed. 'I feel like I'm a prisoner.'

'I've been thinking about all that though, isn't that how you describe Lorelai being treated when she was a kid.' Jess said stroking a strand of hair from her face.

'Yeah I guess so.'

'And hasn't she told you a million times how she broke out, even explaining where all the escape points were. Is there anyway you can get out?' Jess asked. 'Because I have a shift at Wal-Mart tomorrow evening that I would very happily blow off to come meet you.'

'Hmm it's possible that I could climb out my window, shimmy down the drainpipe into the yard, and then make a run for it.' Rory said thoughtfully. 'I'll try and get out.'

'Good.' Jess held her closer. 'I'll park in the next street over and wait from 7 tomorrow evening, if you don't make it out by 8 I'll assume you got stuck by them and I'll head to work.' Jess replied.

'That sounds like a good plan.' Rory smiled happily, she was never happier recently than when she was with Jess. Her whole world revolved around him, if she didn't see him or speak to him then she was upset. She thought about him everyday and when she did get a chance to see him, she felt as if she were on top of the world.

'So…have you guys thought about what'll happen if Lorelai never comes around?' Lane asked after they'd all eaten. Jess looked at Rory and tightened his grip around her.

'Then I'll be going to college when I'm 18 and they can't stop me seeing him, they've got power over me at the moment, a certain amount anyway, but when I'm living in a dorm and going to college, they can't stop me seeing Jess.' Rory replied.

'I've started saving, and once I'm done with high school I'm getting a place near Rory's college.' Jess replied.

'Really?' Rory was shocked, a smile spreading across her face as she heard this piece of news.

'Really.' He nodded kissing the top of her head. 'I think you're worth it.'

'But will you be able to afford it?' Rory asked.

'Well, I'm basically saving everything I can and working extra shifts when I can, and once I move I'll get a job maybe in a bookstore or something.' Jess shrugged. 'I'll make it work, because I want us to work.'

'You guys are adorable.' Lane smiled.

'We are aren't we.' Rory smiles proudly and rests her head back against Jess.

A few hours later it's time for their reluctant departure, Lane steps outside to give them some privacy.

'So…Tomorrow then.' He looks at her hopefully, standing up and taking her in his arms.

'Yeah tomorrow, it'll be perfect.' She kisses him, 'Don't give up on me ok?'

'I could never do that. I love you.' He kisses her and holds her tightly, 'I just hope I'm worth all this trouble.'

'You are, I love you.' She smiles and he takes her hand and walks outside, 'Goodbye.'

'Bye Rory.' He gives her one last kiss then disappears.

Rory and Lane walk back to town together, Rory trying hard to keep the smile off her face. By the time they reach the town square where Lorelai is waiting to take her back to her grandparents, Rory has managed to tone down her joy of seeing Jess.

'Hey girls, did you have a good day?' Lorelai stands from the bench she was on and smiles at them.

'Yeah it was good, I enjoyed seeing Lane again.' Rory replies slightly coldly, 'I would prefer to see her everyday.'

'Don't start Rory, I'm doing this for your own good.'

'Fine. Can we just go? I'm tired.' Rory snaps, she turns to Lane and hugs her.

'Thank you so much for today, you truly are the best friend ever.' Rory hugs her and whispers in her ear.

'You're welcome.'

The girls say their goodbyes and Lorelai drives Rory back to Hartford.

'I'll see you tomorrow for dinner.' Lorelai says as Rory gets out of the car.

'Whatever, bye.' Rory walks off into the house, ignores her grandparents questions and hides herself away in her room, thinking about tomorrow evening and seeing Jess again.

A/N- So sorry this has taken me so long, I just didn't have any ideas, but all of a sudden I managed to write this. So please review and tell me what you think.


	12. A Long Awaited Update

Hi guys,

I'm not sure if there are still any people following this story, because crazily it's been about 2 years since I last updated it. I do however have an excuse. I completely forgot the login to this account, and I couldn't get into the email account that it was linked to, so I ended up not being able to access this account, and because of that I couldn't update any of my stories.

I've now managed to get back into my account, and so I'm going to be looking at all my old stories and deciding which I want to continue and hope I still have readers!

As for this story, I just finished reading through it and although I like the earlier chapters, I quickly starting hating where the story was headed. Which is why I have made the decision to start over with this story, so I'll be leaving this story up for a few more weeks but then it'll be gone, and I'll start writing it again. The earlier chapters will remain similar, though there will be changes made to them, but the later chapters will change drastically. I hope if any of my readers are still around, that you understand why I feel I have to do this. It's been such a long time since I wrote this, and looking at it now with a fresh pair of eyes, has caused me to realise I could do so much better with it.

So I'm off to write the first chapter now, it'll be uploaded under the same name as this one, so please keep an eye out for it.

Once again I'm sorry it's been such a long time.

Hannah


End file.
